Small Colossus
Small Colossus is a HTFF season 75 episode. Roles Starring *Flynn *Splendid *Lifty *Shifty Featuring *Howdy *Giggles *Petunia *Phyre *Bun *Noodles *Pop *Cub Appearance *Disco Bear *Lumpy *Vanilla *Rexxy *Gutsy *Peppy *Pancake *Crafty *Ellie *The Mole Plot Just a normal day in a mall, where small-sized quail, Flynn buys some his new housewares, pissed off when Giggles and Petunia start insulting him about size. Flynn, tries to controls his temper keep doing his job and buy a refrigerator. Giggles and Petunia insulting him again with Disco Bear supports. This time Flynn lose his temper and throws his refrigerator to Disco Bear, crushing him in the process. Both Giggles and Petunia move away from the scene slowly. Flynn, controls his temper again, buys a refrigerator again. Lifty and Shifty, who track Flynn down, realize Flynn buys a refrigerator two times. Thinking Flynn is a rich guy, both of them rush toward Flynn and kick him away and take away all his money before he buy it to Lumpy at the counter. The thieves run away with his money and insulting him about his small-size in the same time, leading Flynn to his limit. He throws the refrigerator again but misses his main targets. Lifty and Shifty once again, insulting him again and now they throw a dustbin to him . Lumpy, shocked what just happened, take away the dustbin and sells it, instead helping Flynn out. Lifty and Shifty, run away towards the main door, interrupted by Splendid. Shocked, both of them run back into the mall and hide inside the recycle bin. Howdy then found them inside the recycle bin, tries to shoot them with his gun but his gun kick away by Flynn. Howdy and Flynn now argue each other about their job to catch the thieves. Seeing their chance, both Lifty and Shifty run away from them. Howdy's gun fall into the ground and accidentally shoot the escalator, which makes the escalator lost control. Handy, who actually fix the escalator, flies and crash into the ceiling. Back to the Splendid, still searching the thieves at the upper floor, found both Lifty and Shifty inside the elevator. Splendid then fly towards them but get punched by Flynn in the face, giving Flynn a chance to beat up the thieves inside the elevator. Both Lifty and Shifty nervous when Flynn enters the elevator with huge hammer. They tries to step and crush Flynn with their feet. Flynn then tries to fight back by holds both their feet and beating them off screen. On the first floor, where Vanilla waiting the elevator door to open. She then shocked when Lifty and Shifty run away from the elevator with some injuries and Flynn still chase them. Curious what was happened and still see the scene, Vanilla unaware she is still halfway into the elevator, split in half vertically by the closing elevator doors. Splendid now at the first floor, still chasing the thieves. Flynn see Splendid chasing Lifty and Shifty and scream to Splendid for disturbing his job. Now both Splendid and Flynn argue each other. Lifty and Shifty hide inside the restaurant but spotted by Phyre. He tries to help Splendid and Flynn out by throwing a fireball to them but accidentally hit into the kitchen, where Noodles makes some dessert. Noodles then scream when the the whole kitchen in fire and then explodes. He saw what was happened, slowly moving out from the restaurant. Lifty and Shifty, hide under the table relieved they safe from the danger. Continuing their job by stealing all food on the table, where Bun still enjoying his meal. Bun then scream to tells both Splendid and Flynn that the thieves are there. Flynn, hears the scream then punch Splendid in the face again, run towards and throws all things that he sees to the thieves. Lifty and Shifty then run away from the restaurant. Bun still at the table, his face crushed by fire extinguisher that threw by Flynn. Flynn realizes that he lost the thieves, stomps and breaks the floor, send him into the parking lot at the basement floor. Spots Lifty and Shifty in their van and then throws some cars to them. Splendid go to basement to catch the thieves but both Lifty and Shifty succeed drive away from the basement. Although they succeed drive away from both Flynn and Splendid, they still nervous and drive in full speed, run over Rexxy who crosses the road. Splendid rush towards them before anything getting worst. He grap a car with Pop and Cub in it, throws it to them, successfully hits the thieves. Meanwhile inside the car, Pop getting a bad injuries when he hits the steering wheel in the face and then shocked when he see Cub sliced into pieces by glasses. Flynn, drives with his small car in full speed, reaches where both Lifty and Shifty get crushed by a car but realizes that the van is empty. Make both Splendid and Flynn confuse and find them again. Flynn, wants he the only one who will catch the thieves, throws a lorry to Splendid, makes Splendid to fight back. Their fights just throwing vehicles to each other. Gutsy, makes a stunts by flying from the cannon, his upper body crushed by flying car that threw by Splendid. Flynn now breaks his limit again, graps a post light and hits Splendid like a baseball , sending him far away from Flynn and crashes into Peppy's house. Both Peppy and Pancake shocked when they see injured Splendid. Splendid now angry what was happened, fly towards Flynn again. Both Peppy and Pancake's skin, flesh, and organs disintegrate when Splendid flies away at supersonic speed. Flynn, then sees Crafty succeed beating both Lifty and Shifty. Still in his temper, Flynn kicks Crafty away and continue beating both of them and takes his money back. Splendid, in anger uses his laser vision to beats Flynn but the laser hits the thieves, vaporizes them to death. Splendid realize that he finally beating up the thieves, flies away meanwhile Flynn relieved when he get his money back. Unaware he is at the middle of the road, run over by The Mole. The episode ends when Ellie saw and took away Flynn's money. Death * Disco Bear get crushed by a refrigerator * Handy crashed into the ceiling. * Vanilla split in half vertically by the closing elevator doors * Noodles dies when the kitchen is on fire and then explodes * Bun's face crushed by fire extinguisher * Rexxy run over by Lifty and Shifty * Cub sliced into piece by breaking glasses * Gutsy's upper body crashed by a car * Both Peppy and Pancake's skin, flesh, and organs disintegrate when Splendid flies away at supersonic speed * Lifty and Shifty vaporized by Splendid's laser sight * Flynn run over by The Mole Injuries * Splendid get punched by Flynn two times * Lifty and Shifty beaten badly by Flynn inside the elevator * Pop's face hits the steering wheel * Splendid hits by a lamp post and crashed into Peppy's house * Lifty and Shifty again beaten badly by Crafty and then Flynn Trivia * This episode is Flynn's first appearance and marks his bad temper * Vanilla's death is similar to Mime's death in See You Later, Elevator and both Peppy and Pancake's death similar to Giggles' death in See What Develops. * Flynn breaks his limit to times in this episode, also leads Splendid to his injuries. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 75 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes